


Fate

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall finally gets to see Nessie but there's a little bit of a snag...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic

He’d been sitting on the foggy coast of Scotland for hours. Just patiently hoping, patiently believing, paitently wishing.

A heavily-pregnant Lily stroked his shoulder. “C’mon, honey, let’s go in and get some scones.”

“You don’t want scones,” Marshall complained. “You just need to pee.”

“I need to drink tea and pee. It kind of evens out”

Marshall sighed, staring out at the lake. “I just thought I’d get to see him once before I had to buckle down and be a dad.”

“Oh, honey! I guess it’s just one of those things that isn’t meant to be.”

But at that moment a head bobbed to the surface, one with small purple horns and polkadots.

“Nessie!” breathed Marshall.

But the greatest surprise trailed behind her, making sounds of tremulous hope in its wake. Both stared in amazement as two more little creatures sailed after its parent.

It was a moment they’d both always treasure…but no one else could.

Stupid lens cap…


End file.
